The Crow & The Butterfly
by StrangeNormality
Summary: "You're every where I look. I can still hear your voice. Each and every time I hear you, it transfixes my unbeating heart like shards of glass. Its killing me inside and the pain is simply unbearable." AxE drabble R


_The Crow And The Butterfly_

_"Just like a crow chasing the butterfly_

_dandelions lost in the summer sky_

_When you and I were getting_

_High as outer space, I never_

_Thought you'd slip away_

_I guess I was just a little too late"_

_-Shinedown, The Crow & The Butterfly_

_**Title; **__The Crow And The Butterfly_

_**Fandom; **__Twilight_

_**Couple; **__Edward/Alice_

_**Word Count (excluding A/Ns); 529**_

**_POV; Edward_**

_**Summary; **__ "You're every where I look. I can still hear your voice. Each and every time I hear you, it transfixes my unbeating heart like shards of glass. Its killing me inside and the pain is simply unbearable."_ _AxE_

_**A/N; **__Alrightey, well this is a short little drabble with my favorite siblings. I got this plot from a great song by my favorite band, Shinedown. Check them out. _

_.com/watch?v=1B89Osfj8dg_

_So this is Edward's point of view. Alice got killed and Edward is Devastated. _

Alice.

You're every where I look. I can still hear your voice. Each and every time I hear you, it transfixes my unbeating heart like shards of glass. Its killing me inside and the pain is simply unbearable. I'm an empty shell of the man I used to be. My life is so dull without you. You brought so much mirth and blithesomeness into my life but it's all gone now. Our house was so full of happiness, now it's just a dead corpse. A skeleton of the old, happy place it used to be. Without you in it, Its just a building. It has no life anymore. I don't do anything anymore except sit in my room or at my piano. What's the point in doing anything? Nothing else matters anymore. Everything is just _pointless _now. There's nothing to live for anymore.

I wrote you a song. It's called 'Alice' just like you were. It reminds me of you. Of the person you used to be. You were always so happy and opitimsitic. Always looking towards the bright side of everything. I've missed that about you. It's one of the things I've missed most about you. The pain is unbearable. I wish I could forget you. Just put you behind me but you will forever be a part of my life, whether you're here or not but someone like you is just not easy to forget. I honestly don't know how I ever lived without you. My life is just a dark pit of dispair. It's a never ending black hole that I'm falling down. I keep falling and falling and all I can see is just black. Nothing is bright. When you were here, my life had reason. It had a sense of ecstasy and elation but now all I see is pitch darkness.

I still remember the day you left me. I was there when you died. I watched as you left this earth and I'll never forget it. It haunts my thoughts. Sometimes I wish I could sleep away the pain. I wish It would just go away. But I know that it will never go away. It's always going to infest my mind. It'll never go away.

I still remember watching them tear you apart. I tried to stop them but they wouldn't let me. They held my arms and legs as I tried to break free of their tight grip on me. They were too strong though. But, I can't help but think, If I had've tried just a little bit harder, if I had've been just a little bit stronger, you might still be here. But I guess things don't always work out as planned. We're only as strong as god made us. I guess I was just a little too late. I let you slip away from me, and I'll never forgive myself.

Your memory will always haunt my dreams. I'll always miss your voice, your eyes, your face and everything about you. I used to believe that time heals all wounds, but now I know that's not true. Sometimes time still isn't enough because the deepest wounds never heal.

_'Just like the crow chases the butterfly...'_

_**A/N; I'm extremely proud of this one. It's one of my favorite pieces of work I've done so far and I hope you think so too. It was hard to write Edward's pain, and I almost cried while writing it. lol R&R**_


End file.
